The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a fuel system, wherein the fuel system comprises a fuel valve, wherein the fuel valve has a housing in which a fuel chamber is formed. The fuel system comprises a fuel pump that conveys fuel from the fuel tank into the fuel chamber. The fuel system has a conveying pump for forced conveyance of fuel into the fuel system.
It is known to provide a conveying pump in fuel systems that operate with a carburetor, wherein the conveying pump is operated manually and primes the fuel system before starting the internal combustion engine, for example, after a longer shutdown period of the internal combustion engine. Such systems operate usually by suction. In such a system, the fuel is sucked in through the control chamber of the carburetor by the conveying pump that is arranged downstream of the carburetor. Such a system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,884.
In fuel systems that comprise a fuel valve, it can be provided also that the fuel system is primed prior to starting the engine. Such a fuel system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,751. In this fuel system, by means of a conveying pump fuel is forced through a portion of the fuel system back into the fuel tank. In this way, the fuel system is primed. The fuel system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,751 has a high-pressure pump that conveys the fuel to the injection valve. The part of the fuel system in which the high-pressure pump is arranged is not primed by the conveying pump.
The invention has the object to provide an internal combustion engine with a fuel system of the aforementioned kind in which excellent starting behavior of the internal combustion engine is achieved.